world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120113JossikLibby
02:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:11 -- 02:11 GG: hey SO 02:12 GG: thαnks for the pαrty 02:12 GG: sry αbout the hug 02:12 GG: -'ve been -nformed thαt wαs w-ldly -nαppropr-αte 02:12 SO: T.T . o (I see. Yes.) 02:12 SO: T.T . o (You are forgiven, but please, do not do it again.) 02:13 GG: ok, cool, so wh-le we're on the subject of αpolog-es, 02:13 GG: - wαnted to αpolog-se αbout the wαy - treαted you αfter we f--rst met 02:13 GG: - only contαcted you when - needed someth-ng, 02:13 GG: - treαted you not αs α fr-end, 02:14 GG: but αs α resource, α tool to be used, 02:14 GG: when -n reαl-ty, - αm the tool 02:14 GG: -t's me 02:14 GG: so, -'m sorry for thαt 02:14 SO: T.T . o (You are forgiven, but don't do it again.) 02:15 GG: Ok, cool 02:15 GG: do you uh 02:15 GG: do you th-nk we could ever be fr-ends 02:17 SO: T.T . o (Eventually.) 02:18 GG: Also, - hαve α quest-on αbout the pαrty 02:18 GG: why d-d you even -nv-te me? 02:19 SO: T.T . o (You are all going through a trying time right now. Holding onto your cultural mores while doing so will help you come through to the other side, happy and healthy. 02:20 GG: Thαt mαkes sense, - guess 02:20 GG: - certα-nly hαd α good t-me 02:20 GG: but my reαl quest-on here -s 02:20 GG: why would you cαre αbout the hαpp-ness of some who hαs been noth-ng bubt rude to you? 02:21 SO: T.T . o (Because I have observed you, and I know your intentions are good, but your methods are flawed.) 02:22 GG: thαnks, - guess 02:22 GG: observed me? 02:32 GG: αctuαlly, neverm-nd, - don't wαnt to know 02:32 GG: αlso, - hope you don't m-nd my αsk-ng 02:32 GG: but whαt the hell -s wrong w-th your s-ster 02:34 SO: T.T . o (She's imbalanced.) 02:34 GG: no sh-t 02:35 GG: she kept bαbbl-ng αbout α herαld αnd tell-ng me to sαy - love her 02:35 GG: whαt hαppened to her? 02:37 SO: T.T . o (Jack killed her and her husband, and keeps their ghosts on Derse and Prospit, so that they both live in eternal suffering.) 02:37 GG: wow thαt's 02:37 GG: thαt's pretty heαvy 02:39 GG: Wh-le - αm sorry αbout whαt hαppened to her 02:39 GG: some of the th-ngs she hαs done αre 02:40 GG: monstrous 02:41 GG: - hαve been cons-der-ng form-ng α tαsk force to tαke her down 02:42 SO: T.T . o (All right.) 02:42 GG: - wαnt your op-n-on 02:42 GG: do you th-nk the remα-n-ng derse dreαmers, work-ng together 02:42 GG: could beαt her 02:42 SO: T.T . o (No, not yet.) 02:43 GG: hrm 02:43 GG: well, someth-ng hαs to be done αbout her 02:45 GG: but thαt mαy be αble to wα-t unt-l lαter 02:45 SO: T.T . o (It will have to.) 02:45 GG: okαy, - gotchα 02:46 GG: - gottα go, but mαybe we'll tαlk lαter? 02:47 SO: T.T . o (Very well. Be well, Jossik.) 02:48 GG: And yourself 02:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:48 --